The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to merging filtered out anomaly data with normal data received in response to polling of a device.
Polling of a device refers to periodic sampling of a device to determine its status, performance, etc. Polling can be a synchronous activity that is performed by an application executing on another device. For example, applications can periodically poll a variety of different devices to collect and analyze data related to the devices' health, performance, etc. Collection and analysis of this data can also be graphically displayed to help users analyze the data.